How To Be A Dragon
by Daiku no Maho
Summary: Exploring the romance between Toothless, who grew up disconnected from his species, and the Light Fury. Just a nice clean lemon with a bit of story, no funny business and no surprises. Contains spoilers for How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World
1. Chapter 1 - Don't Pity Me

_Sooo this is going to be the frist lemon I write (starting at the second chapter), will see how we go. I just really love Toothless, and in particular Night Furies are extinct save him so the excitement yet unfamiliarity with his own species is a huge part of his character that gets only rudimentary exploration. Plus we don't get to see much from his perspective._

 _Contains major spoilers for How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, highly recommend seeing the movie before reading as it will make more sense and won't spoil the big questions._

* * *

Toothless closed his eyes and folded his ears to the cacophony of dragons below his nest, which hung from the roof of the enormous cavern they all called home. The sound had been steadily climbing over the last few days, and he had a tension across his head that he could not relax.

By his estimate, maybe one and a half seasons had passed since he had left the surface. If the temperature of the water was anything to go by it should be late winter, though he was still adapting to his new environment so couldn't be sure. He vaguely wondered how the other dragons were coping with their new life, they had plenty of food here and fresh water dripped into hundreds of streams and pools within their domain, but on occasion even he missed the warm sun on his belly. Not for the first time he fantasised about visiting his human friend, but they were both alphas with responsibilities. The bad humans must not find this place, his flock, his home, as noisy as it was.

He groaned quietly - these thoughts were not helping the dull pain in his head.

There was a gentle scuffing followed by a rhythm of light clicks. Toothless cracked an eye to see his mate sauntering over to him with her big beautiful eyes locked to his, a sight that still made him giddy. He raised his head to face her, willing her to move a bit faster but too proud to show his impatience. He hoped. At last she sidled into him and nuzzled into his neck and chest, turning his giddiness into a fluttering. There was only her body against his, her chirping and humming in his ears, her smell in his nose, and occasionally her smooth scales on his tongue.

At some point his tail scraped across the ground, and for a moment he could see her pity for him. She knew half of it wasn't real. He snorted and rapped his tail on the ground, stretched out his broad wings; a challenge. _I will show you I am not broken._ She nuzzled his neck as she stood, then padded over to stand at the precipice. Giving him an unreadable glance over her shoulder, she dropped out of sight.

Toothless bounded after her and threw himself off the edge. He gave a few hard flaps to work the stiffness out, then folded them and let gravity build his momentum. By chance he was watching their nest rise out of sight when his mate appeared behind it - heading in the other direction, wings beating hard in rhythm. _That cheeky little..._ He eased his wings out and felt them catch the air, sliding him out of his dive and hurtling him forward. With the speed came the signature scream of the air being torn apart, and he could just make out his mate flapping a bit harder in response.

She had a lighter build and a healthy lead, but he had bigger wings and years of carrying extra weight had toned and conditioned his muscles. _Test me all you want._ He followed her gentle weaving between columns, she wasn't giving him any corners to cut, and flew as hard as she did so as to not burn himself out too fast. She didn't try her invisibility, he'd shown before that his sonar could find her easily and she couldn't waste the breath.

They flew far, past the edges of their colony and into a maze of tightly woven pillars. Here he really did have a problem, he couldn't work his fins individually for the precise manoeuvres required to skim the columns at the high speeds they were going. He growled as he lost sight of her, preparing his sonar, but then he shot out into an enormous and empty cavern. She had a considerable lead, but out in the open here he would start gaining again.

Here she started flying more conservatively, but she'd pushed him hard and he no longer had the strength to burst past her. It didn't matter, he was slowly but steadily closing the distance again. Finally, after hours of flying and when he was close enough to get regular wafts of her wonderful scent, she gave in and flapped up to land on a small outcrop on one of the pillars. Toothless used his momentum to gracefully arc up and land behind her, trying not to pant too hard. His whole body burned, particularly his half-tail which had been pulling the weight of the mechanical half, but letting it all relax was absolute bliss.

The rock ground was cool and refreshing, and like most pillars there was a gentle trickle of water down the side which in this case thankfully didn't smell of salt. They both took a moment to gather their composure but nonetheless could only stagger over for a drink and then collapse into a heap on each other. Still riding the high of the chase and revelling in the contact, they purred into each other's musky scent until their breathing calmed and the ache subsided. Before they drifted off to inevitable sleep he nudged her chin up with his snout so he could gaze into her eyes. _I will prove it to you as many times as you need._

She gave a long, soft chirp and nestled into his chest. _I know. I'm sorry. You're not broken._


	2. Chapter 2 - Heating Up

Toothless woke to his stomach rumbling. _Food..._ He carefully extracted himself from the white dragon and dove from the ledge with nary a sound. As he hurtled towards the water below he scanned for schools of fish and plotted his course, and in moments his belly was full and he was labouring back up to the ledge.

His mate stirred as he alighted, so he approached with a low murr and touched his nose to her cheek. Her scent was divine, though she looked a little uncomfortable but Toothless was already heaving up a meal for her from his own catch. She chirped gratefully and slurped it up, albeit from an odd angle.

She really did smell good. More than usual, it was like her scent was entering his nose and swirling around his head, clouding his thoughts. He murred again and playfully laid over the top of her, his belly in the air, but she shrugged him off and turned away. He noticed she was panting, had a fish caught in her throat? She smelled _really_ good. He nuzzled her cheek which she seemed to allow, but then she shuffled over for a drink and left her back to him.

Toothless was starting to get worried, his mate was acting strangely and didn't seem to trust him. He batted her shoulder and quietly barked until she rolled onto her side to face him, then gave her nose a lick. She just started at him, trying not to pant but failing. She didn't smell sick, in fact she smelled amazing, and he couldn't see any injury. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and she chirped reassuringly. When he looked again he saw she was clawing at the ground, and her hind legs were shuffling and tense.

He rolled his mate onto her back with little effort and proceeded with a full examination, ignoring her mild protest and feeble attempts to bat him away. He sniffed her face and worked his way down, vaguely noticing her smell was getting stronger. She had her hind legs crossed but again offered little resistance as he pushed them out of the way. No injury, but the slit between her legs was swelled and not pinched shut like usual. The smell was intoxicating, it snuffed the flames from his head and lit an inferno in his hindquarters. He vaguely noticed her panting was deeper, this was definitely the source of her discomfort.

He gave her a tentative lick, she twitched but gently held one of his forelegs with her hindleg so he began licking it gently. It tasted strongly of her and a little sweet, not at all unpleasant. As he licked she was getting more tense and the claws around his leg were tightening, so he looked up to check on her. The reaction was instant, with a fierce snarl her other hind paw was on his head pushing it down, the other, still attached to his leg, was pulling him into her. He hurriedly resumed licking and the snarling ceased, though the paw remained on his head.

Claws digging into him, he lapped her tasty slit, feeling his member sliding out of his own slit. It was unusual, but right now it felt good and it felt _right_. His mate hadn't noticed, her head was back and he thought her eyes were closed, but it was hard to see from his position. She seemed to be enjoying this immensely at any rate. Her tension became erratic clenching, more and more frequent and she started making pathetic squeaking noises. The clenching turned to twitching and she let out a strained cry, then relaxed and let go of him.

He stepped back and stretched, then licked his lips and cleaned his face. The Light Fury was still on her back, panting heavily with her eyes closed. Before he could get the smell off his nose she rolled on to her front, looking back at him with her face pressed against the ground, her hips in the air and her tail arced over her back. _Come._

Toothless didn't really know what he was doing but a mix of instinct and vague memories cemented into a desire he couldn't ignore. He examined his mate, eyes drawn to her slick slit but wary of her impatient eyes on him, then slowly and deliberately mounted her. He was starting to pant too, neither of them trying to hide it. She purred as his paws walked up her back to rest over her shoulders, and as most of his weight settled on her she wriggled back a little to push her loins into his.

It drove him wild, it felt like a roaring white fire under a strong wind. He rubbed himself against her, body moving of its own volition, until she barked at him to stop. He could only look down sheepishly as she tried navigating herself under him. It took him a moment to work out what she was trying to do, and at the thought of it all his instincts screamed an affirmative from every part of his body.

He shifted his hips to better angle around her tail, navigating the base of his member to push against her wet slit. She froze under him and her panting deepened with anticipation, Toothless himself was getting dizzy with it but it didn't matter. He drew himself up until the tip of his member found her. He had to try a few times, each failed attempt eliciting a whimper from his mate but finally he got the hang of it, and the tip slipped in just far enough that it didn't fall out as he moved his hips back down behind hers.

A slight pause to compose himself, and he eased himself forward. This was it. He was inside her. The thought echoed as it rolled around his otherwise empty head. She was enveloping him, warm and wet. She flexed and murred heavily beneath him, and he adjusted himself on her back; every movement either of them made was pure ecstasy.

The desire kept growing. As much as he wanted to just bask in this moment, his hips started moving on their own. The intensity was more than he could bear but still he needed more. All his senses were wrenched up to maximum - the intoxicating smell of his mate, her scales against his belly, her thighs regularly pressing against his, the range of noises she was making in time with his movement, the growing tightness that was her around him as he unwittingly moved faster. An almost involuntary roar left his throat and was echoed by his mate as she got so tight he had to just focus on remaining inside her.

She relaxed a little as the echoes of their calls died in the emptiness. As incredible as this felt, it was all that much better that he was giving his mate pleasure. He began searching for the rhythms that got the most vocal responses, bringing her to climax several more times in quick succession. Pulling her shoulders back and pushing his hips firmly into her hind elicited a short hiss followed by a loud murr, this gave him something else he could do during her next climax as it didn't risk her forcing him out. He was wrong, he pulled himself deep inside her as he felt her tension peak causing her to jerk her head back and unleash a mighty roar, a very satisfying effect, but she clamped down on him so tightly he thought he might be pushed out anyway. He should give her a break from that one.

A pressure was building between his hips, getting harder and harder to push down, but the more he pushed it the more intense the experience was. _Soon..._ Realising that his eyes were closed, he opened them to a gorgeous view of his mate rocking with his thrusts, and the pressure surged. _Not yet_... He slowed down to stave off the growing pressure, just revelling in the contact, but before long her slick insides were massaging his member again with her pulsing climax and he teetered on the edge of his own.

This was it. He moved one of his forelegs off her shoulder to better expose her neck, and with a _snick_ of his teeth he bit firmly into her sweet spot. She melted beneath him, and a moment later her body was clamping down on his member again. This time he didn't stop or slow. The pressure was too much. With short deep thrusts he pushed that pressure into her, a blinding ecstasy filling his body that seemed to flow into her and back to him. He snarled into her neck and his wings stretched out above him as it went on and on and on.

Slowly, after an oddly indeterminate amount of time, it faded into a dull glow that radiated through his aching body. His member had become very sensitive and felt sharply overwhelmed from any movement, so he gingerly extracted himself, muscles complaining at being used in this new way, and collapsed next to her. She cracked an eye open at him and slumped beside him, allowing him to lick her neck where he'd bitten her to soothe any lingering discomfort. She quickly lapsed into even breathing indicative of sleep, and it wasn't long before darkness claimed him too.


	3. Chapter 3 - Respect

Toothless drowsily stretched his legs and stared vacantly through cracked eyes. Aches settled deeply all over his body from their race out to nowhere, and the playful but more leisurely flight back where they'd flown in gentle twisting patterns trying to keep each other close and in sight. He purred absently to the empty nest as he worked the tension out of his muscles, then sat up to flex his wings and unleash an almighty yawn. Padding slowly to the edge of the hanging crystal he worked out a few more kinks in his hindquarters and lazily stared over his domain.

Things were starting to calm down again, though the occasional roars and barks of a fight broke through the murmur, and there seemed to be fewer dragons hanging around this central area too. It seemed a good time to show face.

He gave his protesting wings a few flaps before hopping off the edge, but still only barely managed a graceful glide to the cavern floor below. A small group of Nadders chittered among themselves and barked knowing laughs at him, a look that ended up somewhere between irritated and smug set them chittering between themselves again.

The aches from his stomach were starting to overtake the ones in his muscles, and a Stormcutter must have noticed him eyeing someone's meal. The rush of wings announced her presence as she landed in front of him and offered a generous portion of her own catch. A few nearby dragons hopped over and added to the predigested pile, and Toothless gave them all big grateful looks before slurping it up. He could practically feel his energy returning from the moment it hit his belly. With a murr and a hearty nuzzle he thanked each of the dragons, the Stormcutter additionally receiving a small lick to which she crooned.

Ambling on, Toothless watched the other dragons curiously. Although they continued to go about their daily, albeit lazy, lives they would find some reason to open a path for him, so much so that he could flex his wings and not touch another dragon. Still, it was better than the regal Light Furies who preferred to nest a little higher than everyone else.

He felt somewhat demurred as the other younger dragons would stop and stare curiously or wildly at him as he passed, though he let none of it show. Hopeful, he playfully jumped in with a gang of Nightmares fighting over a piece of driftwood, but however playful his growls they still hesitated, and weren't nearly as rough with him as each other. This made it too easy and he bored quickly, so with a heave (and an appropriate flare of pain in his shoulders) he flung the toy into the air and made a surreptitious exit.

He'd been absent-mindedly following trace scents of Stormfly to her usual roost and stiffly flapped up to it, but she, as had half her flock, had flown off somewhere. With exaggerated motions he bobbed his head in greeting at the remaining Nadders, and had it returned in kind with chitters and trills. He could actually hear their redoubled preening as he turned away. _Nadders._

With nowhere really in mind to wander to, Toothless stretched his wings again and flapped his way up and onto a high outcrop of bare stone.

The cold bit into his paws, but a circle of sustained fire left him a nice warm patch to huddle on. Paws tucked under his chest, he swung his tail around and examined the contraption his human friend had built him. The fin itself was almost identical to the other and even smelled normal. The metal that wrapped around his tail, not so much, but it was worth being able to fly.

It seemed in good condition. He ever so gently dabbed saliva over it, he wasn't sure if he the coating would rub off but he was taking no chances, and once he was finished began to groom the rest of himself. This had nothing to do with the Nadders of course.

A distant and loud roar pricked Toothless' ears as he was polishing his face. At a second roar, followed this time by the roar of fire and numerous shrieks, he quickly finished off and jumped into the air.

Gliding overhead he followed the sounds of commotion, quickly coming across the Nightmare at the source who was apparently facing off against some Nadders who had taken great offence at something. A crowd surrounded them at a safe distance, Toothless could just make out their looks of concern and interest.

He circled overhead, naught but a shadow unnoticed by any below, to gauge the situation. The Nadders, three of them, were standing tall with their wings arched forward defensively. They shrieked and blustered at the Nightmare who was acting erratically, roaring and thrashing. The Nadders took a step forward and blocked a sudden torrent of fire with their wings, then returned fire which the Nightmare barely noticed.

Seeing enough, Toothless let himself drift closer and dropped the last few body-lengths. He hit the ground _hard_ but oh did it make a good impression. The Nadders flapped aside and fell over each other and the circle within the crowd grew a little wider, but the Nightmare barely seemed to notice. He ignored the Nadders and approached the Nightmare, announcing himself to no effect.

Recognising the problem - with a little help from his time with his human friend - he stood just out of reach and gave his best snarl. The distraught dragon initially made to snap at him, but quickly recognised authority and lowered himself to the ground with a pitiful whine. Distantly, Toothless noticed that the surrounding dragons were now dead quiet.

Toothless fixed the Nightmare with a look that said _move and you die_ , then hooked some claws between the enormous teeth jutting from his lower jaw. Balancing on his hind legs and tail he hooked the claws of his other forepaw into the Nightmare's nostril and gently eased the mouth open.

Finding the problem was the easy bit, a tooth had grown askew near the back of the lower jaw and was jamming itself and other teeth from properly shedding. But what to do? He wasn't going to put any of himself into these jaws, or expect anyone else to. He gave the nightmare another look; _bear with this._

He dropped back to all fours, turned around and with that momentum smashed the side of the Nightmare's face with the strong metal band near the end of his tail, reasoning (and hoping) it could take a few hits. Hopefully this wasn't a common problem.

The Nightmare went sprawling in a daze. One of the Nadders started an objection but was cut off when his buddy hit him upside the head with a wing. Toothless just watched the big dragon slowly get to his feet and spit out three teeth, one bloated and cracked, then bow to his alpha. A shuffling sound announced every dragon in sight was doing the same.

Toothless huffed and approached the three Nadders, who were stealing furtive glances. He made sure to fix each of them with an unreadable stare then flapped his wings and disappeared back into the darkness above as quickly as he'd arrived. He was no longer sure if he had always been this dramatic or if his tiny human had rubbed off on him, but it was about all the fun he got to have as alpha so he made the most of it.

He glided a few laps overhead to watch the dragons approach each other and apologise with some gentle face rubbing, then ducked away with a silent flap. That felt like enough public appearance for now, the gossip would spread quickly as it always did with anything involving him.

Toothless soared up and alighted in his nest but it was still empty, his mate was still out. Grumbling, he resigned himself to visit the Light Furies where he would probably find her. He reluctantly turned back to the sheer drop - if he was still this sore his mate must be feeling it too, so he committed to himself to give her some extra attention when they returned. Thoughts full of pampering her supple figure he suddenly found himself alighting on one of the large, high ledges in the Night Furies' domain. He didn't even remember taking flight.

Light blue crystals left no shadows here, except for himself of course. A high, courteous bark announced his presence for him. Toothless lifted an ear and - yes, there was that familiar muffled _whoomf_. He managed not to roll his eyes, though he had to admit it was impressive to watch a dozen dragons appear from thin air at almost exactly the same time in an arc around him. They were all sat on their haunches with their heads bowed to the ground, and while he hadn't heard them land around him they _were_ Furies.

He raised himself high and chuffed a greeting to get their noses off the ground, then stepped forward with his wings up and gave an enquiring warble.

The centre Light Fury bugled and jumped into the air. Toothless idly wondered if they took turns or fought for the privilege, it was never the same Fury twice, and launched after her with his procession in tow.

Toothless gazed over the open ledges and lounging Light Furies, noticing that most of the older adolescents and new adults were missing and the ones that remained were prancing around each other with their wings in the air. There was more than one scuffle but onlookers were interested rather than concerned and it seemed to remain respectful.

His lead hopped up onto the highest platform and shouted an introduction. Toothless put on some speed and shot past the ledge, looped over and observed his mate tucked between two older Light Furies he recognised as her sire, who had his wing draped across them, and dam. He approached into a blustery landing a respectful distance in front of them, though his body shared much with those of the Light Furies his wings were larger and more impressive.

His mate's parents bowed, but only briefly, and he only had eyes for his beloved who warmly cooed at him.

Feeling new elation from their recent flight, Toothless strode off to one side, turned, then stretched out his wings above him and pranced back in front of them to the purring approvals of the three white Furies. His ego glowed when he caught the subtle nudge his mate received from her dam, but he pretended not to notice.

His little show over, he tucked his wings in and stared into his mate's big, round eyes as he approached. She smelled of excitement, happiness, and the affection she'd recently received from her parents. He could also sense the stale tension from their long flight, and some trepidation.

It hit home. _He was going to be a sire_. Well, probably. Hopefully.

His mate blinked slowly, drawing him in the last paw-length to rub noses. He could see his own square pupils reflected in her round ones. Loving coos and murrs passed between them until her sire rolled his head with a sigh, raised his wing and leaned out a bit.

Toothless found himself on his back. They grappled, trying to pull themselves closer somehow and nuzzling into each other. His sensitive ears picked up chuckling at which he shot a dangerous look, but these two Furies were immune to his ire and just shuffled together to lean into each other and watch. His line of sight was broken when his mate shuffled up to rub her head against his chin, and he lost himself in the snuggles again.

As their playfulness wore off and they settled down, he buried his nose into the base of her neck and just breathed her glorious scent. She did the same into his shoulder, her hot breath billowing across his scales.

The faint traces of fish on her told him she'd last eaten some time ago, and as loathe as he was to break their embrace she would be getting hungry. He was also getting impatient for more intimate attention. Releasing a long breath, he nudged the side of his face and tilted his head to the open air. She crooned and allowed him to rise, breaking off to nuzzle a goodbye to her sire and dam, both of whom stared at him with love and not a little expectation. He met their gaze evenly until his mate trotted up beside him and gave his neck a quick nuzzle.

Then they were both in the air, soaring gracefully towards the nearby fishing cavern to the roars of dozens of Light Furies. A short time later they were fed and Toothless was scratching and licking tiny dead scales out of his mate's joints to her loud and lethargic purrs. She was asleep before he was done, he'd hoped for the same treatment but she was clearly in no state for it now.

He yawned and snuggled up to her. Next time.

* * *

Toothless was teased out of sleep, something dancing at the edge of his instincts. His chin was resting on his mate's shoulder and her head was nestled into his chest, but she was sleeping fitfully. He lay there embracing her for several minutes before his nose got his attention.

 _Oh._ He could smell what he now recognised as that she wanted him, _needed_ him. He was happy to oblige - once she was awake of course. Well, she wasn't sleeping very well anyway. He dragged his tongue slowly across her neck, savouring her taste. She shivered in delight as he licked the sweet spot just under her jaw, rousing her into a big yawn. She slowly rose to her feet, stretching off his earlier pampering, and seemed to notice him for the first time.

She growled.

It was only a soft growl, but there was no playfulness and her eyes were narrowed to slits. Toothless, confused, backed up a bit. This was the wrong thing to do, as she growled a bit louder. He stopped and slowly approached her, but she growled louder still. She had yet to move and was still sat with her side to him. He whined and put his head on his paws, but this was the worst possible thing to do if her furious snarl was anything to go by.

He ran. Maybe she was unhappy he woke her, maybe she just needed time alone, it didn't matter. He leapt into the air and dropped from her sight.

A low warble escaped his throat. She was certainly assertive when she wanted to be and, especially early in their relationship, was quite ready to warn him off doing something but this was the first time he'd seen her _angry_ at him. He didn't know what to do with it.

He started as a dragon materialised next to him, a Light Fury. He was some relation to his mate and just starting to show his years, he had covertly helped in the past with... similar problems. Toothless was simultaneously very happy to see him and a bit upset he hadn't been trusted to handle this. Even if that mistrust was well placed.

The old Fury motioned for him to follow and lead on to one of the smaller and better lit caverns. Light Furies seemed to prefer well-lit places, even the many smaller caves here had glowing rocks and walls.

They alighted silently in the mouth of a cave in the wall of the cavern, well lit and with a Light Fury curled up inside. The old Fury next to him took a deep, steadying breath, motioned for Toothless to stay, then announced their presence and approached.

The Fury inside raised her head and turned it towards them, only half surprised to see Toothless there. She bowed, then turned to her guest. No, not her guest, her mate, Toothless could smell her now.

 _Snarl_

She was behaving much more aggressively, but it was the same reception Toothless had received. By instinct he tried to blend in with the surroundings, though with everything as bright as it was he only partially succeeded. Hopefully he at least wouldn't be intrusive as he observed.

The old Fury growled back and they began prowling around each other. This was not quite what Toothless was expecting, they were facing off almost like rivals. And face off they did, he tackled her and snapped at her neck, but she ducked under it and butted him in the chin. He pushed her away to shake and clear his head, then they resumed circling.

They made several moves at each other, each trying to pin the other. Toothless noticed they would swipe at each other but only made contact with the pads of their paws, not their claws.

After another stand-off the female made the next move, feinting to one side then darting beside him, but he was expecting it and whipped his tail around to trip her up. It didn't send her to the ground but it put her off balance enough that he could latch his claws onto her back and sink his teeth around her neck, a solid pin. Toothless nearly roared for him but remembered this was apparently what he was supposed to do with his own mate. He remained very quiet.

The male Light Fury began roughly positioning himself and his mate and - _oh_ _I don't need to see this next_ _bit_ Toothless thought and silently took to the air.

Who would have thought the haughty Light Furies had such a ritual? He tried to focus on those thoughts in his head rather than the ones bubbling up his gullet, but before he knew it his pads were pressing silently into the ground of his nest.

His mate was laying where he had left her, her short snout tucked under a wing and her back to him. Toothless took several deep, slow, dizzying breaths, and growled.

Her ear flicked irritably. That caused just enough offence that he was able to put some feeling into a second growl, which got her attention. She slipped a brief happy expression before her face contorted into a growl back at him. He kept with a low warning growl as he approached via her flank, forcing her to stand and circle him as they snapped and snarled at each other.

He dodged her first lunge, barely. She was _fast_. She quickly recovered her balance and threw herself sideways at him, sending him staggering back. He needed to fight or this would be very one-sided.

With a roar she charged him, reflexively one of his paws whipped up and he brought it down on her head as hard as he could, stopping her in her tracks. Her haunches slowly lowered to the ground until she was sat on them. Slower, she leaned to the side of his paw, still in front of her face, to fix him with the coldest, most apathetic look he had ever received.

Toothless shrank down with a nervous smile, feeling her eyes bore through him. This wasn't him, he just couldn't fight her for the sake of it. But... he perked a little. Maybe she would race him instead! He stood tall and flapped his wings a few times with a goofy smile on his face.

Her expression remained unchanged, but she stood and coolly walked down his side and behind him. _Snick_.

Toothless' eyes barely had time to go to slits at the sound before sharp pain erupted in his tail, and with a cry he was dragged backwards. His claws struggled to find purchase in the hard ground and he was inexorably dragged away from the centre of the nest.

 _Oh no_

With a slight grunt of effort she swung him around and let go, sending him careening into open air. She'd thrown him out of their nest. He snapped his wings out and skidded sideways on the air before quickly gaining control, eyes frantic for somewhere dark and quiet to disappear into. To his side great straight rocks jutted from the ground, a pair had a slight gap between them creating blessed shadow and dark.

He banked towards the formation and nipped into the crevice, not bothering to land and instead just skidding over the cool stone. The top was open but it was deep and narrow enough that it created a nice comfortable dark for him to disappear into. He buried his head in his paws, he was a failure as a mate and a failure as an alpha. _Groan_. That was a very public failure.

There lay the great Toothless, feeling sorry for himself and moping into the ground, when he finally took notice of the plodding approach. The rock beneath him shook with each sound. It didn't matter, he didn't care, he was just going to lay here until the shadows ate him away.

 _Huff_

The sound came from directly above him. _Not now._

A tremendous roar launched Toothless to his feet and raised a distant uproar from all across the cavern. He snapped his head up to meet two huge slitted eyes, and the disproportionally larger head of the dark Bewilderbeast. It stared down at him in his little cove, challenge in its eyes.

It couldn't make a bid for power, this giant had only shown cruelty to its flock and had lost to Toothless in fair challenge. Then, with a sinking feeling, Toothless realised he'd just lost some of his perch and was fair game. He'd have to fight.

He flapped and jumped off walls to reach the rim of the cove and roared his defiance. He was met with an equally strong, much louder roar that picked at his wings and left his ears ringing. The fallen alpha's breath was icy and surprisingly fresh, and actually left some frost on Toothless' head and shoulders. Time to get serious then.

He spread his stance and stoked his fire within him, feeling it burn down his back and from his maw. He bellowed an amplified roar, nearly matching the challenger's, and started building a shot with a dangerous screech. He warily minded his peripheral, his opponent was slow but even a glancing blow from that tusk would down him. Rearing back, he fixed his gaze into those huge eyes. _I am your ALPHA, and you will RESPECT-_

The shot died in his throat. The enormous eyes relaxed, and the great dragon was... _smiling_ at him. A Bewilderbeast had subtle expressions but right now it was very smug.

 _Of course_. He nearly hit his head on the ground. _I am such a fool_. An icy mist blew over him, settling snow in his folded wings and quickly melting off his back. Toothless hopped forward across the rocks to give the towering chin a nuzzle, and received a hum so deep it was barely audible.

The Bewilderbeast gave a slight gesture back to his nest, and Toothless turned to face it. A mischevious grin crept across his face. _Time for more of that dramatic flair..._

* * *

The Light Fury, her heat burning between her legs, sulked in her nest. Just her nest, now. Her mate was apparently a _coward_ and couldn't even defend himself against a pretty little thing like her.

She'd been impressed by his flying and got caught up in the moment, but where was his _fight_? How could she respect him when she could just lead him around by the nose like a hungry hatchling? Even with all his strength, those rippling muscles and impressive scars he flaunted for her - once she'd taught him how. Those big, long wings that somehow found no lack for power. His strong, wide jaw, his exotic scales as black as the darkest night, his-

She groaned, burying her head further under her wing. This wasn't helping.

A scuff snapped her back to her senses. Was the chattering below louder now? _Crack._

She raised her head and scanned the nest, but there was nothing.

 _Zzzzzap, SNAP_

A flash of light in the corner of her eye got her attention, she turned just in time to see a dark shape climb into the nest with hungry eyes fixed on her and a streak of blue light down its back. Her wide eyes stung as lightning loudly arced between its black hide and nearby surfaces.

Her mate, her _alpha_ , gave a snarl that set her scales on edge and froze every muscle in her body, the lightning granting the sound an unnatural and chilling depth. She'd wanted so desperately for her mate to take her seriously, well, now he was taking her seriously.

The ground beneath her was _soaked_.

He approached with slow, methodical steps as she could only rigidly stare. _Oh my mate, am I now the unworthy one?_ A glint in his eye got her attention - was that _mirth_?

She clutched at the rise, fed off it, and wrested back control of her body. No, he wouldn't have her that easily. So he was pulling out all the stops was he? Two can play that game. She straightened up and blew a fireball at the ground beneath her, making sure the last he saw of her was her sly grin.

* * *

Toothless could hardly keep his face straight. After she spotted him it had taken a few moments to register while her eyes got wider, and wider. Her wings dropped to her sides, forgotten, and her body was rigid. He paced towards her and delighted in how the little thunderclaps and zaps punctuated his snarl. This was _perfect_.

Over half the distance between them was gone before she finally, gradually, regained control of herself, then with a puff of fire she faded before his eyes. Her beautiful eyes were the last of her to go as she closed them, the corners tilted with her broad smile.

He'd half expected this. He couldn't use his echolocation, it would give her an opening to attack, but she was so heavy with heat he could practically follow her by smell alone. She also couldn't make any sudden moves without sound, though if he approached her carelessly she wouldn't need to. It was an intense game of hide and seek.

Letting his fire cool a little so that she wasn't struck by an errant bolt of lightning, he swung his head from side to side with nostrils flaring as he took in her tantalising smell. He was wrong if he'd thought it would be distracting, it focused his mind such as how his sub-wings focused his flight. All his senses were tuned to find his quarry, his claws and teeth itching to catch it, and his muscles tensing to claim it.

What he was not ready for was the smoke that simply appeared claw-lengths from his face. His chest clamped on the breath he was taking but it was too late, the burnt air stung his nose and she was truly hidden from him. With a silent snarl he dove forward, forepaws spread wide to block escape, but he caught nothing. A near silent scuff told him she'd ducked and was now gone again.

It was very difficult to fight something he couldn't see. He briefly considered hiding his own scales, she couldn't attack while he charged it but the cost to his stamina was too great. _Curse this smoke_ he thought and pawed at his nose. _Smoke... Hmm..._

Remaining wary, he lit his fire in his closed mouth and let thick grey smoke billow out in front of him. Keeping the fire coming, it couldn't get enough air to properly burn with most of his mouth sealed and produced a constant cloud which spread out along the ground.

Even the slightest wisps over the floor of the nest would give her away, but that wasn't the point. His mate would know she'd be found, he was just forcing her to act now and on his terms. The sound of her back claws scraping the ground gave away her leap and he rose up to meet her.

* * *

The invisible Light Fury was out of options, that smoke would give her away whether she moved or not. She had to move now, and her mate knew it.

She padded silently and swiftly around him, her claws lifted off the ground, then coiled her body and pounced. _Scratch_. By leaning her back paws into pushing off, they'd tilted forward and her claws had brushed the hard ground. His reaction was instant and he was already ready to catch her and grapple her to the ground.

Her wings snapped out and up, throwing her back to the ground in front of him and she let her momentum carry her head into his midriff. The air left him with a w _hoof_. His counter was to simply fall on her back and wrap his arms around her flanks. A curious mix of hope and panic gripped her as she tried to buck him off but found him too heavy. _Not just yet._

His hind legs were trying to grapple around her neck, but she kept her chin tucked to her chest and rolled onto her side which allowed her to curl and twist out of his grasp. She was free but the contact had ruined her invisibility. Neither allowed the other to rise first and then they were quickly circling each other, snarling and growling. His dark face was contorted, but she could still see his love for her in his eyes. _I will show you I am worthy of you._

They swiped and snapped at each other, she landed a quick bite on his foreleg as he swung it at her, but while snaking out of the way of his retaliatory snap aimed at her neck he caught her in the jaw with the back of his paw, forcing her to dart back.

Her mate was already moving at her - how could he be so big and so _fast_ \- and she stood her ground. He was stronger but she needed him _now._ She got her teeth firmly around his shoulder but he simply picked her up and dropped to the side, letting her take most of the fall. The jarring impact softened her jaw enough for him to slip out of it and his teeth closed around her neck while a heavy paw held down her flank. Her whine was somewhere between submission and awe and sheer _need_.

She only struggled a little to ensure he held her pinned, it was driving her _wild_ and he might not survive if he let her go. Agonisingly slowly, he repositioned while keeping his weight on her. Her mind was reeling, this was a _male_ on her, this was _her_ male, about to fill the hole inside her and plant new life. He appeared unaffected by her cries of impatience.

Finally, he was positioned above her and her hindquarters were upright; though her neck was still pinned on its side and she was laying on her shoulder it was a distant discomfort. She suppressed a whimpering plea, panting in time with the hot breath breaking on her neck.

This time, he didn't miss. Her own involuntary roar filled her ears as he slammed his full length inside her and grunted into her neck, and she felt herself clamp down on the hard, textured organ. Waves of pleasure rolled through her hindquarters as that moment stretched out. Too soon and yet not soon enough, he began to move. The second time he pressed himself deep, the pressure inside her spiked and pushed her over the edge. Her muscles locked his member inside her and her mouth widened in a silent scream as her body convulsed and twitched.

The raging orgasm renewed as her loins, covered in fluid cooled by the air, pressed against the warm, soft hide around his member and he pressed a little deeper. Her back legs were practically off the ground with him hunched over her, but she barely noticed.

Eventually her tunnel slowed its convulsions on him and her hindquarters were allowed to return to the ground. Her head was spinning and the world had gone black - oh, her eyes were closed.

Her mate gave her no time to recover and started moving. He withdrew smoothly and fluidly to slam back inside her with firm strength. Her claws dug trenches in the stone as she came again, and then again soon after.

A mischevious growl sounded behind her ears and a quiet voice far away inside her wondered how hard she would need to bite him later. He was moving a bit slower now but still with firm deliberate movements that quickly built that now familiar pressure inside her. The closer she got however, the slower he went. Right as she reached that sheer drop into ecstasy he stopped completely, only halfway in.

She whined pitifully at him as the tension faded, and he started moving again but only enough to bring her back to that edge. Again, he held off until she started falling back, then moved just enough to take her there again. For a torturous eternity he held her at the brink, ignoring her pleading whines, angry snaps and desperate snarls. She tried moving herself on him, even just a little, but he had her thoroughly pinned and just moved with her. She was going to have to bite him _very_ hard for this.

Eventually her body had had enough, the amount of moving he used to keep her at peak excitement was less and less until now it was barely anything at all. Finally, she could feel herself tightening around him in the inescapable build-up and she knew release was inevitable.

With only a little warning that she had barely the mind to register, her rump was back in the air and he was _pounding_ her insides. She didn't just drop into ecstasy, he tackled her from above and drove them both into it.

Snarls and whines rolled over her ears - not her own, she couldn't breathe at all. The blinding sensation burned through her body, all the stronger for knowing he was pumping his seed into her.

Her body gradually relaxed and allowed her to gulp down sweet air. Every muscle ached and she felt groggy. She flinched at sharp pain in her neck as he withdrew his teeth, but quickly eased as his tongue glided over the sensitive marks. Still inside her, he rolled them both onto their sides and she sighed in relief as the weight lifted from the shoulder that had been under her. The last things she knew before drifting off was a dark wing descending on her, and the warm embrace of her mate.


End file.
